


勋荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 预警：失禁情节 请自行避雷





	勋荣

勋荣  
【TTT之后的故事】

 

李知勋生气了。

权顺荣虽然不知道为什么，但是他的雷达精确的告诉他李知勋在生气。

其实这个雷达不这么精确也可以知道，因为他全身上下只套了件紧身的皮裤就被绑在了床上。李知勋今天开了一个情侣酒店的房间，里面配备的东西真的是应有尽有。一进房间就把他推进浴室拔了个精光，把他按在洗手台上给他套上皮裤以后又用水把他浇了个透。房间里开着暖风所以被扔到床上的时候也并不觉得冷。李知勋抿着嘴在床头的储物柜里翻翻找找了好一阵，拿出了一副手铐和一捆红绳。

“知……知勋，”权顺荣软着嗓子叫他的名字，但是李知勋还是一语不发的把他的双手拷在了床头，沿着他刚刚练出形状的胳膊线条一路啃噬着吻到了腋下，权顺荣被刺激的打了一个冷颤，低声的叫了出来，李知勋好像被他可可怜怜的样子取悦到了，脸色好歹是缓和了一些。

但是手上的动作仍然没有停下，他坐到床脚抚摸着权顺荣白嫩的脚趾，看他反射性的蜷了起来。把皮裤的裤脚稍微往上提了提露出纤细的脚踝，权顺荣全身上下哪里都肉嘟嘟的，可就这一双脚踝盈盈一握肤如凝脂，被红色的绳子一圈一圈的缠起来就更好看了。

看李知勋一言不发权顺荣心里还有点发憷，也抿着嘴不敢再说话，反正李知勋也舍不得对他太狠，这个时候反抗反而更容易让他生气，不如乖乖的配合他，等他的火撒完了再主动点撒个娇讨个好，猫系男还是很好哄的嘛。权顺荣心里的小算盘打的啪啪响，直到看到李知勋翻箱倒柜找出来的一个物件才开始觉得自己的想法有点过于理想了。

那是一个小刀片。

“知勋……知勋你要干什么……”权顺荣吓得嗓音都发颤了，他瑟缩着想把腿收回来但是被绳子牢牢绑在床脚的腿没有给他任何逃脱的机会。

李知勋俯下身来亲了亲他的脚踝，漂亮的手夹着刀片试探性的比划了一下好像在找合适的角度，锋利的刀刃斜插着撕裂了在脚腕堆积的皮裤，划开了一个手掌长的口子，冰冷的刀片接触到皮肤的一瞬间权顺荣控制不住的轻声哭了出来。

“别乱动，”李知勋终于开口说了第一句话，“划破了怎么穿短裤。”

权顺荣抽泣了一下，好像捕捉到了一点有用的信息。

“天气冷了，我……我不穿短裤了。”试探性的顺着李知勋的话头说了下去，果然看到李知勋薄薄的嘴唇抿的更紧了，他丢下刀片用力一扯把皮裤一下撕裂到膝盖上面，然后冷冷的开口，“喜欢穿就穿呗。”

 

权顺荣把头快要成拨浪鼓了，他迷迷糊糊的已经知道了李知勋生气的原因，但是还是不敢轻举妄动，只能按着之前的计划先等李知勋消气再说。被水淋过的皮裤紧紧地勒在权顺荣紧实的大腿上，李知勋还是很有分寸放下了刀片，换了一把小巧的剪刀过来继续迫害那条碎的七零八落的皮裤。冷冰冰的刀尖贴着大腿内侧一路破开了一条缝隙，细腻又柔韧的大腿引得李知勋忍不住在上面留下了一串殷红的痕迹，牙齿叼起娇嫩的皮肤轻轻的碾咬着，粗糙的舌面在被舔舐到泛红的皮肤上摩擦，所到之地都应激性的生出了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

原本的长裤已经被剪到只短短掩住腿根，李知勋抽开了绑在脚踝上的红绳，把权顺荣布满了吻痕的长腿摆成了M型，又用红绳把大腿和小腿松松的缠在一起，手终于舍得照顾一下在漫长的惩罚过程中已经勃起的性器。揉捏了没两下就听到权顺荣嘴里溢出了黏黏糊糊的呻吟，他顶起胯部追随着李知勋的手想得到更多的抚慰，却又被拧了一把大腿痛的讨好的叫李知勋的名字。

“不是喜欢穿短裤吗？”李知勋把玩着他被皮裤勒紧出形状的阴茎，又往下隔着一层阻碍去摸他的后穴，指尖在穴口浅浅的戳刺着都能感觉到里面的潮湿温热。“不是恨不得把大腿根都露出来吗？”另一只手沿着皮裤的边沿伸进去摸裸露的臀部，柔软的臀肉被狠狠的揉捏着带来异样的快感。

“不，不是……”权顺荣的疑惑终于得以解答，他小声地开口辩解，“那是睡裤嘛，知勋，在，在宿舍不都那么穿的嘛……”

“在宿舍和在镜头前一样吗？”李知勋抬手在屁股上就是一巴掌，“宿舍里会有人拍你的腿然后放大仔细看吗？”想起在网络上看到的一些危险言论李知勋就来气，忍不住又啪啪抽了几巴掌。裸露的臀瓣立刻留下了几个红色的指印。

“对不起嘛知勋……”权顺荣脸都嘟起来了要不是现在被绑着他都要扑到李知勋身上去亲他了，“我，我以后不穿短裤了……就，就算是打歌需要我也不穿了！”信誓旦旦的说着根本不可能做到的事情，李知勋都被气笑了，但是又被他睁大眼睛认真的看着自己发誓的样子可爱的有点心软，还是给了他的台阶下，“不行，”李知勋说，“我喜欢，所以要穿给我看。”

权顺荣难得听到李知勋这么直白的情话，脸和耳朵瞬间红成一片，“好，那以后只穿给知勋看。”

“不过，”权顺荣吓了一跳，还以为李知勋突然反悔了，但是却又被下一句的直球情话羞到头都抬不起来。“顺荣什么都不穿的样子最好看。”

 

天蝎座好狠，真的，权顺荣心想，双子座认栽了。

“那，那知勋可不可以帮我解开”，权顺荣自以为李知勋已经消气可以进行到撒娇讨好然后做爱的环节，但天蝎座记仇的能力还是比双子座想象的更胜一筹，“不可以，今天顺荣要绑着被我操。”

李知勋又操起了那把小剪刀，他小心翼翼的只在权顺荣的穴口附近剪开了一个口，伸手去摸的时候发现后面已经湿黏一片，一根手指轻而易举的就破开了甬道，肥厚的穴肉争先恐后的吸吮着他的手指，他轻车熟路的找到了那块掌控权顺荣的软肉，刚用指尖挠了两下就听到权顺荣发出甜腻的呻吟，他又淋了一片润滑剂在上面，第二根手指在穴口被按压松软以后也顺利的钻了进去，两根手指一起在紧致的甬道里又抠又挖，搞的权顺荣软软的将大腿打的更开，屁股也抬起来跟着李知勋手的动作在床单上蹭来蹭去，试图缓解体内难以消退的热度。

“知勋，想让知勋进来……”他红着眼圈叫着李知勋的名字，红润的舌头故意探出来舔弄着嘴唇，被李知勋掐住下巴狠狠的吻的喘不过气来，李知勋不再磨蹭，单手扯掉腰带拉开裤链解放身下狰狞的硬挺，抬着权顺荣的腰一点一点的将全根都顶了进去，还没插到底就摩擦到了敏感的腺体，权顺荣颤抖的低吟被李知勋吞进嘴里，不再给他任何勾引自己的机会便大开大合的操弄起来，每一下都狠狠的撞在那块脆弱的软肉上，不成调的哭喊从紧紧黏在一起的嘴唇里溢出，黏腻的水声拍击声从相连的下体传来。

“不行，我想射……呜呜呜知勋……要，要被知勋玩坏了……”李知勋顶的又深又狠，权顺荣被炙热的性器操弄的过于舒服，脑子已经过度负荷无法转动，乱七八糟平时不敢说的话也冒了出来，“好舒服……好喜欢被知勋操……”断断续续的淫词艳语让李知勋的性欲更加高昂，他随手从床头的抽屉里拿出一个按摩棒抵在权顺荣被皮裤禁锢的性器上，高频次的震动让本就在高潮边缘的权顺荣更加无法承受着灭顶的快感，他干张着嘴除了叫李知勋的名字说不出任何话来，在前后的双重刺激下头脑发白全身痉挛的射了出来。

权顺荣高潮之后李知勋终于舍得把他从禁锢中解放出来，他被翻了个身跪趴在床头上从背后被李知勋进入，刚刚高潮完的后穴紧紧地绞着李知勋的性器，却又被一次又一次发狠的顶弄操开，虽然已经射过一次但是还在不应期的性器仍然挺翘在身前，前列腺被充分开发的快感之后异样的感觉涌了上来，权顺荣全身瘫软的靠在李知勋怀里，整个身体都因为这异样的感觉而瑟缩，夹的李知勋吸了一口冷气才忍住没有直接交代出来。

小仓鼠的眼泪哗哗的流下来吓坏了李知勋，他以为权顺荣被自己操疼了赶紧亲吻着小仓鼠的后颈去摸他的性器，结果却被后穴吸的更紧，“知勋……知勋呜呜呜……”权顺荣的手向后攀附着李知勋的腰线，好像没了这个支柱整个人就会彻底瘫软下来，“我，我不行了……我想尿尿呜呜呜知勋……”

没想到哭着求安慰的小仓鼠反而被猫咪先生再一次扣紧了腰开始了新一轮的操弄，李知勋好听的声音蛊惑的在权顺荣耳边响起，“没关系，放松一点，我想看你尿出来，好吗？”小仓鼠向前攀爬着想逃出无尽的快感和失禁的感觉，却被揽着腰拖了回来被按在床头在又一轮对前列腺高速的碾磨中忍不住射出了黄色的体液。


End file.
